


Metal Sonic - 100 Themes Challenge

by Qwebs



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwebs/pseuds/Qwebs
Summary: A fanfiction about Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog. Cool stuff might happen, lots of non-canon events/relationships. 100 theme challenge, chapters will be in chronological order and will form a story eventually.





	Metal Sonic - 100 Themes Challenge

“Metal!” Metal Sonic heard Dr. Eggman, his creator, yell. Metal's engine flared, and he shot out of the room he was in, flying towards Eggman. He soon reached the doctor, and landed in front of him. Well, the man wasn't really a doctor, but the robot was not going to question his master's choice of nickname.

“I have a mission for you,” Eggman said, absentmindedly twirling his mustache.

“Shall I override mission: destroy Sonic the Hedgehog?” the robot asked.

“No, you stupid bucket of bolts! Keep the mission you have, and add another one… I want you to destroy the forest near here, and if Sonic or one of his friends tries to stop you, do not engage and report back to me immediately.”

“This goes against previous mission: destroy S-”

“Just go and do it!” Eggman yelled, slamming a fist down on the table that was next to the chair he was sitting on.

“Affirmative,” Metal Sonic said, and flew out of the base. He was outside in approximately 6.5 seconds, a new record. If Metal Sonic could feel any emotion besides anger, he'd have been happy. But, of course, he couldn't.

And he did not feel bad when he cut down trees and destroyed the ecosystem of the forest. “Mother Nature” he'd once heard Sonic call it.

Metal did not know what a “mother” was. So, he searched it up.

Mother

a woman in relation to her child or children.  
"she returned to Bristol to nurse her aging mother”

bring up (a child) with care and affection.  
"the art of mothering”

He didn't understand what a “child” was, either. He looked it up while he was cutting down a large tree.

Child

a young human being below the age of puberty or below the legal age of majority.  
synonyms: youngster, little one, boy, girl

He had a vague idea of what nature was, but he looked it up just to be sure.

Nature

the phenomena of the physical world collectively, including plants, animals, the landscape, and other features and products of the earth, as opposed to humans or human creations.

‘Well,’ Metal thought as he watched the tree fall, ‘Mother Nature is not doing a good job of being a mother if she lets nature be destroyed.’


End file.
